Coming Out
by ParamoreTwilight.fan
Summary: Bella Swan is looking for two new roomies, but throw in an over protective Dad who wants nothing less than to have 2 boys staying with his precious daughter, they are forced to act as a gay couple when both seem to be vying for her attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm back again for my new story, I decided to do a light-hearted story compared to the more dramatic ones I have written in the past. For my first chapter please review and I'd love to see what you think! If you are a constant reader let me know and ill prepare my dedications :)**

**SONG – The song I am listening to right now in fact. A real summer song...Love Drunk by Boys like Girls!**

**DEDICATION – To my friends Taneeja and Julia for the title and help on the story!**

_(Edward POV)_

"YO MAN! YOU READY?!" I yelled up the stairs to my best friend and roommate Jacob Black.

"Seriously man! It takes time to look this good!" he protested loitering downstairs. I groaned.

"Modest Jake. Real modest." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." He said grabbing his keys from the table and throwing open the door to our apartment and slamming it after us.

"How many times has Ol' Bill told you not to slam the door?" I sighed.

"He calls that piece of crap a _door_! Look it's not like he thought I would listen. I had to agree with him on that point. Good old Jake didn't listen to anyone. I sort of admired him in that way. He had always been independent after leaving home at a young age. He was tough and he had made it for himself. We were the complete opposites really. I was the quieter, shyer one. So shy that, Jake sometimes teased me for being a pushover. We had been best mates since...well since fourth grade when Jake had joined my school. He had been expelled from his previous school for punching a seventh grader and breaking his nose. We became best friends the day he stood up for me when some kid, Ryan Malone was giving me crap in the hallway. He looked out for me and I looked out for him, even though he didn't need looking out for in the same way.

We had more things in common as we grew up, I had changed a lot since then in the self confidence area., I wasn't stuck on myself but I was good looking. Girls did notice me; I'd had a few girlfriends but never a relationship. Jake on the other hand...He had a good heart but he had his fair share of girls. Both of us loved to party, in fact that was where we were heading now.

We hopped into my Diablo; it was Jake's turn to drive. I must admit it was a sweet ride, my 18th birthday present. It was still in tact after 4 years. We arrived and headed straight to the bar.

"Wassup Kev" I said slapping hands with him, we were regulars here. I ordered my usual and then scanned the dark room. The dance floor was full of thrashing bodies. My eyes came to rest on a table or girls. I nudged Jacob and motioned in their direction.

"Score." He smiled and we walked over.

"Hey, I'm Jacob and this is Edward." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Lauren this is Jessica, Danielle and Angie." The girl said in a nasal voice. She wasn't my type really but she was already eyeing Jacob. Meanwhile the one called Jessica I think was looking me up and down. I winked at her and she slid over making room for us to sit. I was jammed up next to her and her _way _too short dress. I mean whatever happened to leaving some to imagination?!

"So...do you want to dance?" She said. I shrugged, downed my drink and stood up. I figured I better be drunk if I was gonna dance with her. She pressed her body to mine as well pushed ourselves onto the dance floor. Before I knew it her tongue was down my throat but I was too drunk to care.

"So...my place or yours?" she asked. Jeez I'd spoken like two words to her and she already wanted to get in my pants. But that was our one rule. Jake and I agreed that we wouldn't sleep with girls like that unless we got to know them.

"How about we just dance for now?" I said. She was too drunk to care and just continued to shake her hips, it looked like she was having a spaz attack. I don't know what made me say it but I couldn't help it.

"I think you need dancing lessons." I said in her ear.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back not hearing me; I laughed shook my head mouthing that it didn't matter.

"Hey you ready to leave? I leant over Jessica to ask Jacob."

"Uhhh yeah." He said sliding away from Lauren. I knew that look. It hadn't gone well as it hadn't for me as well.

"Don't you want my number?" Lauren asked him.

"Sure." Jacob replied. Lauren leant down to grab a pen from her bag and I caught Jacob's eye.

"Fuck it. RUN!" he yelled as he dashed around people we both legged it out of there. We collapsed with laughter when we reached the car.

"Not good?" I asked him.

"Awful, she was one of the clingy ones." He shuddered.

"Well then she's exactly like her friend. Let's get out of here." I said.

He gunned the engine and sped out of there back to our apartment. We walked to our door, I put the key in the lock and tried to turn it but it didn't budge.

"Seriously man, are you really that drunk?" Jacob said to me taking the key. "Lightweight" he muttered trying it. Even he couldn't get it to turn.

"Nice Jake. And I was the lightweight wasn't I?" I replied.

"Fuck." He growled.

"We're gonna have to wake up Bill." I said.

"Shit. Well it's your turn." He said. I knew he was right; he had done it last time.

I knocked twice on his door and took a deep breath. A very grumpy looking Bill answered the door.

"What?" he said.

"Look Bill we're sorry to wake you but our key isn't working in the lock."

"Yeh I know'" he replied.

"Sorry?" I asked missing something.

"I fucking got the lock changed." He grunted.

"Oh, well can we have the new key then." I asked politely.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no you moron."

"Why the hell not?" Jacob intervened.

"Because you're being evicted." He replied.

"WHAT FOR?!" I said also getting angry now.

"For slamming the door again." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope." He said smiling at us baring all his brown teeth.

"Where do you expect us to go now?"

"Dunno, don't care." He said. "Oh here's your stuff." He said chucking out 7 cardboard boxes and then slammed the door in our faces.

"This is a joke." I said.

"I know! He tells US not to slam the bloody door when he just did it HIMSELF!" Jacob blew up.

"Look its fine. We'll sleep in the car tonight and tomorrow we'll have to house hunt." I said trying to be rational.

"That is seriously fucked up you know." He said.

"I know but we can't do anything about it. We were talking about into a moving house anyway." I replied.

"Fine." Jacob groaned.

Damn, this wasn't a good night.

_(Jacob POV)_

"Eurghhhh, that was the roughest night ever." I sat up my back aching and head spinning. A bottle landed in my lap from Edward, it was aspirin, and I popped two in my mouth.

"When the hell did you get up?" I asked.

"Eight."

"What's the time now?"

"Eleven, so you must've slept pretty well." He replied grinning.

"Shut it." I said but couldn't help smile back. I knew I could trust Edward to make it better. He was the responsible one out of us. He was the best friend I had ever had. He was like as brother to me. In fact he practically was. I used to stay at his house for months at a time. His parents were like my parents; they welcomed me and made me feel comfortable. Carlisle and Esmé were the best parents someone could ask for in life.

"Here I got a couple of papers, start marking." He chucked me a marker pen and a stack of newspapers.

We worked for about an hour.

"Hey I found one here. It says they're looking for 2 roommates. It's a three bedroom apartment next to the coast. It's the perfect location." I said.

"Sounds good. We'll check it out now." Edward said starting the engine.

We arrived at a tall high-rise building. It was made of glass and in the middle of the city. It was the nicest block of flats I'd seen.

"Dude..." I said.

"I know..." he replied.

"But...man I don't know if I could afford to live in a place like this." I mumbled. Edward was always understanding about that kind of thing. He had all the money in the world but you would never know as he was the most ordinary, genuine guy I'd met.

"Look I'll pay to start with. You can get a job in the city and pay me back." He said.

"Well lets first see the place." I laughed.

Even the lobby was posh; it had a fountain in the middle with glass elevators and a reception.

"Hi we're here to see flat number 58." Edward asked the receptionist, who by the way was very attractive. I winked at her as we passed and she blushed in response.

"Dude seriously try to stay focused." Edward said.

"Sure...Sorry." I cleared my throat.

He knocked on the door smoothing down his t-shirt. I don't know what we expected but it certainly wasn't this. This man looked in his forties with greying hair.

"Yes?" he said gruffly.

"Ummm we're here to see the apartment, we were interested in it." Edward said smoothly.

"I'm Jacob Black, this is Edward Cullen." I introduced.

"Sorry no way. I'm not renting this place to two young hormonal males who for all I know will be bringing hookers or strippers back to this place!" he wheezed going red in the face.

"Sir, we have no intentions of doing that whatsoever." Edward said.

"How am I to know that?" the old man glared at us.

"Look we'd just like to see the place, then you can make your decision." I said.

He looked at us carefully for a few minutes, I realised we must look like crap seeing as we hadn't showered or changing clothes since last night.

"Fine." He said curtly opening the door further. We stepped inside. I inhaled quickly, it was perfect. The walls were white and the front living area was spacious. There were two bedrooms which the man told us were the empty ones. They were conjoined by a bathroom; we were used to sharing one anyway. There was a small kitchen which was fine seeing as I didn't cook but Edward could use. Lastly there was a balcony with hanging lights and a hot tub. This place was wicked. I already wanted it. I looked at Edward and I could see he thought the same thing.

"Sir. We'll take it." Edward said.

"No. I'm sorry but there is no way that I am letting two men stay with my daughter all alone." He said.

Daughter? Well now I saw why he didn't want us here. I looked around; I had never wanted a place more.

"Sir could you give us two moments, I just want to talk to my _friend._" I emphasised the word. Edward looked confused but I had just had a brainwave.

"Fine" He said. We stepped outside and I closed the door behind us.

"What?" Edward asked.

I grinned. "I have an idea which could get us this place."

"What is it?" Edward said sounding excited.

"Ok don't shoot it down just yet hear me out. Okay?" Edward nodded in response. "Well what's better that Ol' Grump's daughter staying with two girls?" I said.

"What?" Edward said still looking confused.

I sighed and said "Two gay guys...in a relationship."

Edward looked at me in shock.

"NO!" he said. "NO WAY JAKE! WHAT THE HELL! NO!" he protested.

"Think about it, it would work!" I said.

"I AM NOT BEING GAY!" he said.

"Look Edward we need this place badly. It's perfect." I pleaded. Edward hesitated.

"No kissing. Or touching inappropriately." Edward said.

"YES! YES! YES! I promise!" I said punching him in the arm. Edward groaned.

I re-opened the door and spotted Old' Grumpy on the balcony.

"Sir?" I said,

"Yeah" he replied turning to us.

"I think you misunderstood us. You see...we are certainly not planning on bringing _girls _back here." I said.

"Look..." he started but I cut him off.

"Sir we are together...Edward and I we're like _together _together." I motioned trying to get him to understand. His eyes widened in understanding.

"Oooohhh" he said.

"Yeah I know. And see we're in a relationship so it'll only be us here. And we can take care of your daughter..." I said but a voice cut me off.

"Excuse me? But I don't think I need protecting." The voice said. I turned to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long brown hair and fully rosy red lips. She had never-ending legs which she exposed in shorts and a cute tank. She flipped her sunglasses off her face to reveal the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"Bella dear, this is Edward and Jacob. They're your new roommates." Her father introduced.

"Ohhh! Well it's nice to meet you then." She held out her hand to Edward first. His expression mirrored mine. When I shook her hand he glared at me I had to break the stare.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. What had I done? _

"What convinced you to let two men stay with me dad?" she asked sweetly.

"Honey. They're gay so you'll have no worries there." He grinned.

"That's great! I'm sure we'll get along fine." She said.

_Sure..._

**So what did we think? Please tell me! The humour will start soon enough! Please review I would appreciate it loads! Love you all :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thank you so much for the great reviews, I was happy to see that you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated but I do have the excuse, I fractured my finger so I can't type fast and I started school and already have shit loads of work! So yeah...on with it! And...AHHH I AM SEEING PARAMORE! WOOP WOOP! Anyone else going? Tell me if you are!**

**SONG – There are two today...Both are by Daughtry called No surprise and what about now.**

**DEDCATION – fanpire-68 for helping me with finding a possible copy to my story my saviour! And to Dani who is just pure awesome :D**

_(Bella POV)_

"Leah do you think you could fax these for me?" I asked my secretary.

"Sure Bella." She smiled back. Not only was she my secretary but she was also one of my best friends. Most people would find it weird having a friend working for you but it worked for us. We both didn't mind and it in fact made it easier sometimes.

"Oh yeah and tomorrow night we're going out?" I confirmed.

"Yep, I'll get these done now." She motioned to the papers in her hand with a smile. I walked back into my office. My job was the dream job of any girl who had an interest in fashion. I worked for Vogue. It was one of the top fashion magazines out there and I had always had an interest there but never really thought I would get this far. I looked around my office at the personal touches I got to enjoy. One of the perks of working in fashion was having offices that reflected our style instead of cookie-cutter offices. I had an assortment of pictures, flowers and other colourful items. My best friends, Leah, Tanya and Angles were the only ones with the privilege of having their own frame on my desk. We had all known each other since university and stayed friends ever since. They were the closest thing I had to family since my mum and dad separated when I was 13. Dad took on his favourite hobby of drinking and mum moved away from us. I was left basically on my own so I had finished school, gone to college and landed this great job on my own and that's the way I liked it. I never wanted to owe anyone, anything.

"Bella? Walter wants you in his office now." Leah buzzed through the phone.

"Kay, thanks." I stood and straightened my already straight pencil skirt. After working here for 5 years I was no longer scared of the big boss, unlike others who were petrified of him. But I was good at my job and he liked me so I had no issues there.

I knocked on the glass door and heard his soft voice welcome me inside his pristine office. It was double the size of mine, not that I was bitter in any way. I was lucky I had just four walls around me rather than a cubicle.

"Hello." He said not looking up from his desk.

"Hi, you wanted me for something?" I asked.

"Yes I did." He said still writing. His red rimmed glasses sliding down his nose.

"Well...what was it?" I was used to his forgetfulness which was surprising since he organized everything wonderfully and had never missed a deadline.

"Yes. Well I wanted to inform you of something. I handed in my resignation today." He said calmly.

"What?! Why?!" I exclaimed.

"Isabella there comes a time when everyone has to move on." He said.

"And where are you moving too?" I asked.

"Oh...just here and there." He said, and for the first time since I'd known him Walter sounded uncomfortable.

"And where exactly would that be?" I asked again my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Marie Clare..." he murmured. My eyes were wide in shock; they were out biggest rivals in the industry and Walter had spent all his time here cursing them and teaching others to hate them too!

"Marie Clare? After everything you worked for here?" I questioned not understanding.

"Look Bella, I wanted to just tell you one thing. It's not about loyalties in life, it's about the money, it's always about the money." He said. He'd never spoken like this before but I guess he was like this all along and was just trying to convince us to believe everything he said.

"I think you're wrong." I replied stubbornly.

"Bella you've always been pleasant to work with but you are extremely ignorant about the ways of the world." He replied.

"I wouldn't call it ignorance _sir; _I call it having the correct view on what's right and wrong." I said.

"Well anyways, I wanted you to know that I would like to nominate you to take over my position here. But there is another person up for it so you're going to have to want this." He said moving off the subject. I couldn't help but be pleased.

"Thank you, I appreciate it and I will try my best." I said genuinely.

"It was nice working with you Bella." Walter said turning back to his work. I said nothing but just walked out of his office. My composure was lost as soon I shut the door. I did a little victory dance, straightened my skirt and walked on checking no one had seen.

"What's got you all smiley?" Leah asked when I returned to my office. I had been trying not to smile overly and put on a neutral face but Leah knew me too well.

"Oh..Nothing. Just Walter resigned and offered me his job." I said casually, but my voice betrayed me at the end when the 'job' came out as more of a squeak.

"OMIGOD BELLS! Congratulations!" she yelped giving me a hug. But I saw a bit of concern in her eyes. I knew why already.

"Thanks Leah. So I guess we'd better start packing up to _our _new office then." I emphasised the 'our'.

"Our?" she questioned.

"Of course! Do you really think I'd ask the company to get me some bimbo secretary when I already have the best one in the world?" I grinned.

"I love you Bells!" she smiled and I hugged her tightly.

"Love you too Lee. Now come one, celebrations are in order." I said turning off the light. We weren't meant to leave until 7 but I figured I was the big boss now so who gave a crap!

"How about Intimacy?" Leah asked as we brainstormed the clubs we could hit.

"Hmmm...I was thinking more along the lines of Oxygen?" I replied laughing. "I'm more interested in getting drunk and dancing rather than meeting guys!"

"Cool, I'll call Tanya and Ang." She said.

We pulled up outside the club. There was a shiny new sports car that caught our gazes immediately.

"Wow." Leah murmured as we both spotted it, damn it was gorgeous.

"I know." I replied as we passed the Diablo parked next to my small Audi TT.

"10 bucks says that the owner is even hotter." Leah said.

"It could be woman." I laughed.

"I wouldn't care if she drove this car." Leah said awe struck, I whacked her on the arm. That was another one of my hobbies...cars.

We entered the club and headed straight to the bar. "LEE! BELLS!" we heard a voice yelling. I turned to see Tanya and Ang heading over. We group hugged, all of us grinning. We were the best of friends and I loved them all.

"Congrats lovely!" Tanya said clinking her glass against mine.

"Enough of this! Let's dance!" Ang said grabbing my hand and dragging me onto the dance floor. We jumped and shook our hips, all of us too drunk to care what we looked like.

"Bella, look over there!" Angela shouted in my ear and motioning over to a table of girls.

"Awww man." I groaned. "Trust them to ruin the night."

"Look they haven't seen us; they're too concerned over those two guys." She replied. I saw the back of two tall men standing by their table. There were 4 girls at the table, all of whom made my blood boil. Lauren, Jessica, Danielle and Angie all worked for Marie Clare and trust me they were the biggest bitches in the place. I had a personal hatred for Jessica after she had ruined a photo shoot which I was organizing.

"OMG guys did you see them!" Leah and Tanya came over to us.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Bella just leave them." Tanya said.

"Fine but I swear if they say anything to us then..." I trailed off.

"You go girl!" Leah screamed obviously a little drunk. I laughed.

"You guys ready to call it a night? Leah we do have work tomorrow!" I reminded her.

"Cool let's go" Ang said leading the way. As I left I caught a glimpse of Jessica gyrating against one of the guys. I looked away in disgust. It was gross how some girls had no self respect.

"Night girls." I said and got into my car. Leah and Angela shared a place but Tanya and I each had our own.

--------------------------------------

"Bells? Baby it's time to get up." I heard my Dad's voice.

"Dad? What are you doing here? What's the time?" I groaned my head was throbbing.

"Honey its 7 and remember you asked me to come and get this place ready for the new house hunters coming today?" he replied.

"Oh yeah, ok I'm up thanks Dad." I replied rolling out of bed.

Two aspirins and a coffee later I was ready for work. Today we had outdoor photo shoot on the beach so I threw on shorts and tank, grabbed my sunglasses and bag and was out of the door.

"Leah? Are you there already?" I called Leah. She was always better at dealing with a hangover than I was.

"Don't worry Bells I got this under control." She replied laughing.

"Ughh I owe you one Lee. I'll be there in 10." I said flipping my cell shut.

I arrived at the beach soon after and I spotted the team getting set up.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice calling me and I saw Walter heading towards me.

"Walter." I said nodding.

"Look today I want to lead this shoot on your own; you need to get the hang of this job before your interview next week." He said.

"Ok that's fine." I replied heading towards Leah.

Overall I was proud of myself for keeping it together. The shoot was successful and only once there was a problem with the costumes.

"Great work guys. Thanks for keeping this together." I said to everyone smiling.

"Nice job Bells." Leah congratulated me.

"I was pretty awesome" I grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow Lee." I waved.

I sighed as I returned home, kicking off my shoes all I wanted was a long bath, ice cream and good old romance novel.

I saw my dad outside on the balcony with two other young men.

"Yeah I know. And see we're in a relationship so it'll only be us here. And we can take care of your daughter..." one of the boys said.

"Excuse me? But I don't think I need protecting." I laughed. He turned to me his eyes wide with shock. My breath caught in my throat, he was gorgeous in fact more than that...he was god-like. The other turned to me as well, dammit he was smoking hot too. Wow this was like my dream come true. Two young hot men in my apartment.

"Bella dear, this is Edward and Jacob. They're your new roommates." Dad introduced.

"Ohhh! Well it's nice to meet you then." I held out my hand to Edward first. I felt a slight shock when he touched my hand and my beat faster. Then to Jacob, I could feel his muscles when I touched his hand and I blushed at my own thoughts.

"What convinced you to let two men stay with me dad?" I asked confused as my Dad was ranting just yesterday about having no guys in here.

"Honey. They're gay so you'll have no worries there." He grinned. WHOA. I did not expect that.

"That's great! I'm sure we'll get along fine." I said trying to sounds normal. Ah well it figures. They were too cute to be straight. This would actually be really fun, not wanting to sound stereotypical but I had always wanted a gay friend!

**So there we go! Again sorry for the late update! Tell me what you thought :P x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again! Well I wrote this chapter some time ago but it wasn't quite right so that's why I took longer! Thanks for all the feedback again! Anyone see the new episode of The Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl or 90210?**

**SONG – Running up that Hill by Placebo. It might be an old song but it is by far the best.**

**DEDICATION – My beta Tracy! Thanks for everything. And to all you guys who read my work.**

_(Edward POV)_

"I swear to God Jake I am going to kill you." I said as we loaded the car with all our things.

"Jeez man you've been saying that all day! How the hell was I supposed to know she was so damn hot!" he said in defence.

"Dude now I have to act gay with you in front of Bella!" I whined.

"Quit being a baby. Man up dude!" he said. I punched him in the arm as he grinned at me.

"I'm serious though...again no kissing, inappropriate touching or anything of the sort. Okay?" I said. I was only lashing out at Jacob because Bella was the first girl that I was actually emotionally and physically attracted to in a long time. I hadn't yet let on how much I actually liked her.

"Look man, just shut up and drive." He moaned. We were moving in today and Bella had agreed to help us get settled. We hadn't yet got to know one another well yet but she was so smart and funny and beautiful that I could see no problem. Other than that I was meant to be gay...I am already regretting this charade.

"Hey guys!" she greeted us. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing old jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"Bella why are you covered in paint?" I asked wiping a bit from her cheek. This would have been me making a move but I was gay so she just laughed.

"Well I had been planning to re-paint this place for a long time so I figured I might as well start now!" she said as we walked inside.

"Well now you have two buff dudes to help ya!" Jake grinned.

"Grab a brush." She motioned to the floor where an assortment of sizes lay.

We painted for about an hour until we were all tired and flopped onto the couch.

"Soooo you want a beer?" she asked.

"Sure." Jake said and I nodded. She drank beer? That's my kind of girl.

"Think fast Edward." She said and threw a beer in my direction. I caught it deftly.

"So, what do you do Bella?" I asked.

"I'm in fashion design. I work for Vogue magazine." She said. "How about you?" she asked.

"I work for an accountancy firm and Jake here is currently...what do you call it? Unemployed." I joked. Jacob whacked me.

"How did you guys meet?" she asked. I choked on my beer at her question. Oh shit.

"Well ermmm..." I stammered.

"Well we met about a year ago. We kind of just bumped into each other. We were both at a club with some friends and just sort of met. It was nothing special." Jacob lied smoothly. I couldn't help but blush.

"Awww that's so cute! You guys are adorable." She said her face all mushy.

"Yeah...well." I coughed.

"Awww Eddie's blushing!" she giggled. I growled playfully chucking a cushion at her.

"Oh no you didn't?" she joked. She started whacking me with a cushion and soon enough it was a fully fledged pillow fight.

"Ok ok you win." I panted.

"Good." She grinned. "Now let me show you your room." She said.

"Sure." Jake said as she led us to the room on the right. It had a double bed with a great view and a bed-side table.

"Sweet." I said.

"Yeah...ummm also. Did you guys want to err...share a room...or...umm..." she said uncomfortably. My eyes grew wide and so did Jacob's.

"Oh." was all I could manage.

"Well Bella you see. Eddie has some sexual problems. So we'll be separate for the time being." Jacob recomposed himself. I glared at Jacob.

"Are you sure I'm the one with the problem?" I shot back. Jacob glared at me now, and I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Awww Edward. Don't be mean." He said walking towards me he wrapped himself around me in a hug which was far too gay for me to be comfortable with but I put up with it. He would get hell for it later. I decided that if he was playing like that then I would too.

"Awww Jacob..._honey..._it ok." I smiled at him sweetly and touched his face with my finger trying to remember any movies I had seen with gay couples. He eyes bugged out and coughed shaking his shoulders trying to regain his manly side.

We both turned to Bella at the same time; her expression was not what I had expected. Her eyes were huge and wet and she looked so...sad.

"Bella what is it?" I asked alarmed.

"You guuuys!" she said throwing her arms around us both. "That was so sweet. I love you!" she said hugging us. I chuckled wrapping my arm around her. Who would have thought of all the reactions this would be the one. Girls...I shook my head in disbelief.

"Night guys." She mumbled wiping her eyes and pulling away.

"G'nite Bells." Jake said.

"Sleep well Bella." I said.

"For the record...you guys are the best roomies ever." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"You hear that Eddie?" Jacob teased.

"Fuck you Jacob." But I laughed back.

"Seriously dude though...I need to do something manly. That was so weird." He said.

"You're telling me." I replied.

"How sick is this house though?!" he yelled.

"Its pretty sweet man!" I said in return.

"Ok I'm going to just yet ready to crash. I'm damn tired." He said

"Sure sure." I replied.

_Bury it; I won't let you bury it.  
I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it  
OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT AND OUT TIME IS RUNNING OUT!  
You can't push it underground; you can't stop me screaming out!  
HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?!  
OOOOHHH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! OOOOHHH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!  
OOOHHHH YEAH YEAH...YEAH YEAHHHHHHHH!!! _

"I heard Jacob's tone deaf singing from the next room as he blasted his Muse. I walked into his room and saw his leaping around the room with a toothbrush as his microphone. He was such a dork but I couldn't help but join in. We started head banging and shaking and being complete morons but that's what it was like with a best friend. They would never judge you. The song ended and we both didn't know quite what to do.

"Ahem...good night man." I said slapping his shoulder and passing him.

_(Bella POV)_

God Jacob and Edward were the cutest gay couple ever! They didn't really act gay but just then I think I could have died it was so adorable. Ahhh I was such a girl but who cares. I walked into my room before I heard Muse coming from the other room. I loved that song! I grabbed my hair brush and couldn't help but dance. I heard a voice shouting the lyrics until another joined in. Ha! I would pay to see those two rocking out, I couldn't help but listen to the two of them and chuckle to myself.

I grabbed my book and was about to read when my phone rang.

"Bells!" I head two voices down the line.

"Hey Ang, Lee!" I greeted.

"OMG so how are the hot new roomies!" they asked.

"Seriously they are so cute! You guys just have to see it!" I replied.

"Ok we have to meet them." Leah said seriously.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Great! Oh and are they really that hot?" Angela asked.

"Yes Ang they are but they are G.A.Y hon. so you're not going to be getting any." I said.

"Fine fine. But still, eye candy never hurts." I giggled.

"Night girls." I said.

"Goodnight!" she replied.

_(Jacob POV)_

"EDWARD CULLEN. GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM I NEED TO PEE!" I said banging on the door of our adjoining bathroom.

"Jeez can't a man shower in peace." He said strolling out. I bolted inside.

"For god's sake Edward, when a man needs to pee. He needs to pee!" I said.

"Yeah and when a man needs to shower. He needs to shower." He imitated me. There was a knock at the door.

"Breakfast guys!" Bella popped her head in.

"Coming." Edward replied. God he was so obvious! But I couldn't blame him, Bella was amazing. In fact I also had a thing for her. Luckily neither of us could do anything there but it didn't hurt to admire.

"Dude seriously tone it down a bit." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're meant to be gay." I reminded him.

"Jealous Jacob? Don't worry, you'll always be my number one!" he laughed walking out. I growled and followed.

"Aren't you working today Bella?" I asked.

"Yep, I have my interview today and then this evening we are all going out. I want you guys to meet my friends." She said excited.

"Cool. I think today we'll just go shopping. And then Edward is taking me for lunch." I said adding the last bit coos I was pissed at him.

"I am?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. You are...remember." I pushed.

"Oh yeah...sure." he said covering it up.

"Awww that's nice Edward. Have fun you guys!" she said jumping up and kissed up both on the cheek.

"What the fuck man?" Edward objected!

"You're so thoughtful Edward!" I snorted.

"Whatever man. You're paying for yourself." he replied.

**I know it was shorter but it was just a filler! How are we all liking gay Edward and Jacob? I must admit I am liking it! Just out of interest, if Bella were to end up with one of them would you want it to be Edward or Jacob? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! I am astounded by the response my last chapter got! Over 20 reviews you guys! THANK YOU! I'm glad to see so many of you like this. It is my favourite story of mine so far too! Well I see that many of you have different views of the outcome of this story so I will do a poll on my profile a bit later on. So when I post the poll I'll tell you all and you can go vote! Thanks again. Ly :D**

**SONG – The Only exception – Paramore. THEIR NEW ALBUM IS AMAZING! Tell me if you share the passion I do for their music! And OMG I am seeing them in concert too!**

**DEDICATION – Well she knows but this one's for Kiiki for her amazing review and great PM's. Thanks for the support love! And to who gave me a great PM and i'm glad to be the first author to have had your advice, don't be scared next time lol!**

_(Jacob POV)_

"So again Edward I would really thank you for the wonderful lunch yesterday. It's nice to know our flame hasn't yet died." I said adding sincerity to my voice which earned a filthy look from Eddie and a melting look from Bella. What made girls so mushy with gay guys?

"Jacob our flame is never ending. I really appreciated the Ralph Lauren wallet." Edward fired back. Wallet? What wallet?

"Sure." I forced out.

"Hey do you mind if I take a look at the wallet. I love Ralph Lauren." Bella piped up. Edward handed her the new black leather wallet. Bella's eyebrows furrowed together as she examined the wallet. I looked at Edward with questioning look, I mean it's not he couldn't afford it, but Edward never splurged. He pulled a small gold card out of his back pocket. My Amex card. Shit.

"Wow this is really nice Jacob. You have a real eye for this sort of thing." She said.

"Thanks. I really did take me ages to find the perfect one." I smiled and saw Edward pull a face at me.

"Ok so you guys are coming out with me and the girls today then?" she asked.

"Yep, that's what we planned." Edward replied a little disgruntled.

"Ok, be ready by 8-ish? Shall we take my car or does one of you want to drive?" she asked.

"I'll drive!" Edward said almost too fast. I guess he was eager to impress Bella with his oh-so-sweet ride which she had not yet been introduced to.

"Ok cool" she said taking her plate to the sink leaving me and Edward alone.

"What the hell man? Stealing my card. That is so not cool." I growled.

"Well you had to pay me back somehow. So why not with real black leather?" he said innocently.

"Don't think I'm going to let this go." I pointed my fork at him.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready." He said.

"Right behind ya." I said.

_(Bella POV)_

"Tanya as I was telling Ang and Leah, they're gay! Don't act weird around them ok? They're just normal people." I said down the phone.

"Sure sure. But are they really that hot?" she asked.

"Well I don't think of them that way. They're more like brothers or something." I replied.

"Attractive brothers..." she said,

"Ewwww that's gross. I'll see you later." I said.

I threw on black satin shorts with a white tank top and a sparkly black short jacket on top. And to top my ensemble off, my favourite Jimmy Choo's. Perfect. I went to wait for Jake and Edward in the hallway. I was about to call them when I heard something coming from their rooms.

"Edward I swear to God move your scrawny ass out of there this instant. MY HAIR IS UN-GELLED!" I heard Jacob shout.

"Scrawny? Did you say scrawny? HAVE YOU SEEN THESE BABIES?!" Edward replied making me giggle.

"Yeah you heard me. And I have to intention of seeing your _babies_" Jacob replied but I was sure he probably already had! They were beyond perfect for each other.

"Look man. Your hair looks fine _un-gelled_ or whatever you said." Edward said.

"NO IT DOESNT!" Jacob yelled.

"You know I actually prefer it non-gelled." Edward said.

"Really? Awrr thanks man. I like your hair too." Jacob said.

"Shut up." Edward replied, his voice less muffled, I was guessing he had come out of the bathroom.

"You know I'm starting to think we need a bathroom rota." Jacob said.

"Could you be any gayer?" Edward said an ironic choice of words.

"No I couldn't. I'm as gay as gay people can be." Jacob joked back.

"Well I won't deny that." Edward laughed. I hadn't realised that my ear had been pressed against the door until Edward's voice came really close.

I jumped back just as he opened the door.

"Ermmm, so are you guys ready?" I covered up.

"Yeah...Jacob's just beautifying himself. I mean he's already got a boyfriend and seriously who else would take him? He should be thanking me." Edward stated. I laughed just as Jacob came out.

"Nice hair." I commented before opening the front door. They both didn't know I had heard their conversation but I heard a smug Jacob hiss _'see' _to Edward.

"So where's this car of yours then?" I asked.

"Around the corner, one minute I'll bring it round front." Edward said jogging away.

"So, do you guys go out a lot?" Jacob asked me.

"What me and the girls? About every other night actually." I answered. He was about to say something else before my attention was drawn to a gentle humming sound. I turned to see a shiny black Diablo with a grinning Edward behind the wheel.

"Holy shit..." I murmured. I leaned out to run my hand over the hood.

"You don't want to do that. Edward is very possessive of his baby." Jacob said. I withdrew my hand.

"No I don't mind. It's just Jacob's paws that I don't like." Edward said glaring at Jacob.

"This is amazing." Bella said.

"You appreciate cars?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah...Diablo right?" she answered. Edward's eyes bugged out.

"Uhhh...yeah!" he spluttered.

"That's right, I know my stuff!" Bella laughed and got in. "You know this is so odd. I haven't seen a Diablo in my life other than online and now I've seen two in one week!" she said.

"Oh yeah? Where did you see the other one?" Edward asked.

"Ummm it was the other night when the girls and I were out at Oxygen." She said. Jacob choked behind me. "Are you alright Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah...just choked...on...my spit." He stammered. The conversation went no further as we pulled up in front of Intimacy.

"You ready? Now I do warn you, my friends can be a little OTT and you will probably get hit on like a gazillion times tonight." I said getting out of the car.

"I'm fine with that." Jacob said.

"Jacob! That's so mean. Edward is the best you could get." I replied.

"Yeah Jacob." Edward joined in.

"Sure sure..." Jacob replied.

_(Edward POV)_

Bella just defended me! WOOOOO! I couldn't help but grin.

"So you ready to take this public?" Jacob asked.

"Bring it baby." I said.

"Ok well...we have to ermmm...like maybe do something?" Jacob said uncomfortable.

"Ok..." I said unsure. But before I could do anything Jacob grabbed my hand and put it round his waist. Oh mother of everything holy, kill me now I thought to myself.

"Dude I am so not looking at you for a couple of days after this." I said in a disgusted voice.

"Ditto." He replied.

"GUYS! Over here!" I heard Bella shout to us from the bar.

"Edward, Jacob meet Leah, Tanya and Angela." Bella introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you finally." Angela beamed at us.

"You too. We've heard so much about you." I said with a smile offering her my hand.

"Man it really is true...the good looking ones are dicks and the good looking, nice ones are gay." Leah murmured. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry ma'am but that's just the way it is." Jacob replied sounding a little desperate. I see he was finding this as hard as I was.

"Well you guys are as nice as Bella described." Tanya said.

"And so are you ladies. Can we get you drinks?" I offered. They read off their drinks to us and headed to the dance floor. I couldn't help but admire Bella, she was so beautiful.

"Edward put your tongue back in your mouth." Jacob said to me.

"I'll do it when you do it." I replied. I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye with the same expression.

"Look it's just one night. We can control ourselves for one night." I said.

"Sure we can!" Jacob replied.

"Edward?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see the girl from the club four nights ago.

"Ermm...yes?" I asked, not remembering her name.

"Jessica. We met at Oxygen." She said.

"Oh yeah...soooo..." I said awkwardly.

"I saw you arrived with Bella Swan." She said.

"Yep that's right. We are her roommates." I said motioning to Jacob and me.

"Pfft." She snorted.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked her rudely.

"I didn't think slut was your type." She laughed in her nasal voice.

"You're right it's not. So why am I still here talking to you?" I said. Her eyes bugged out and she glared at me and walked away.

"Dude, tone it down we don't want anyone suspecting anything." Jacob said.

"So I see you met Jessica Stanley?" Leah and Angela came back for their drinks.

"Yeah..." I said.

"She's...a piece of work." Angela said grimly.

"Yeah I just found that out." I joked.

"Well steer clear of her. Bella would appreciate it." Leah said heading back to dance.

So she and Bella have a history? Well I had sort of guessed that.

"Shit man. She could be a problem." Jacob said.

"Yeah I know. The story is we never met her before. She mistook us for someone else ok? And if she says anything who is Bella going to be believed? Her roomies or her arch enemy?" I said.

"Ok true" Jacob said.

"Sooo...you want to dance man?" I asked after two minutes. Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do _you _want to dance?" he asked in horror.

"Ermm...no...No" I replied coughing.

"Good. Me neither." He said coughing as well.

"Cool...." I said. And after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Beer?"

"Yeah sure." Edward sounded relieved.

"Eddieeeeeeee" Bella swayed over to us. She was just a little tipsy.

"Yes Bella?" I replied.

"Do you wish to dance with Jake?" she asked me.

"No I'm fine thanks." I replied.

"NO! I think you should dance." She poked me.

"No Bella. I think you need some water." I said.

"DANCE!" she shouted and then giggled.

"Yeah Jacobbbb go dance with Edward" Leah and Angela joined in. Four drunken gorgeous girls asking you to do something...of course you've got to do it. I glanced at Jacob and saw him looking at me. Fuck this.

_(Jacob POV)_

Fuck this. I held out hand. "A dance boyfriend?" I asked to Edward. I knew I would get hell for this later.

"...sure..." he growled, I could literally see his blood boiling.

"OOOHH YAY!" Leah squealed.

"You will forget this...for eternity." Edward threatened me.

"Happily." I replied. Edward took my hand and placed it on his hip. Dammit he got the shoulder and I got the ass. This was so awkward. Oh my God. I couldn't look at him.

"For God's sake Jacob this was your brilliant idea. At least do it properly." Edward said annoyed. He pulled me closer so out chests we touching. We swayed awkwardly to the music. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the fact that I didn't touch Edward anymore than necessary. It felt like eternity until the song ended. We both jumped apart but realised we would have to keep this up a bit longer so we took each other's hands.

"Omigod! That was too cute!" Tanya squealed.

"Ok. Well it's time to get Bella home. Do any of you need a ride?" I asked.

"No we can drive ourselves, we all came together." Angela said.

"No ways ladies. Edward you take Tanya and Bella and I'll take Angela and Leah." Jacob said.

"Ok sure." I replied. I put my arm round Bella's waist and Tanya's waist and lead them to the car. I think they were more tired than anything.

Tanya lived near to Bella so that was easy. As I drove home I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She looked so peaceful.

"Bella honey? We're home." I whispered. She stirred and groaned so I just decided to pick her up and take her inside. I somehow managed to get to the front door and then to Bella's bedroom. I lay her down on her bed and covered her. I couldn't help but take a look at her room. It was filled with pictures of her friends and I was surprised to see a picture of Bella, Edward and I covered in paint. I chuckled to myself and left her room quietly.

"Yo man. How did you get back?" I asked as I saw Edward walk through the door.

"Subway." He replied.

"Cool. Night man." I said still uncomfortable with what happened tonight.

"Night...Oh and one thing Jacob. I will kill you if you ever say anything about tonight." Edward said.

"Oh don't you worry about that. There is no chance that anyone will find out about this." I said.

"Now don't speak to me tomorrow or the day after. I need some time." Edward said.

"You need some time? I'm the one who's scarred." I replied.

"For the record Jacob. You're not a bad dancer." Eddie said.

"HA! Thanks man. You're not too bad yourself." I laughed.

**DAMN this was a long ass chapter! So appreciate it! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So first things first…I owe you all a major apology for my LACK of updates. ****NEARLY TWO WHOLE MONTHS! I am so sorry! I wish not to bore you with my social life, but we all known what drama comes with being a teenager. And then there's school which is pure shit and hmwk and exams and family and EUGH! I need a break haha! I am so sorry to everyone, I truly am. So here we go, another update for y'all :D**

**SONG – Children of Divorce by Jonny Craig (his voice is magical)**

**DEDICATION – To Dani297 for helping me through everything and giving the best advice. I love you xx**

_(__Bella POV)_

"DUDES!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"WHAT?!" I heard a muffled voice shout back…Edward for sure. Jacob would still be hungover and out cold.

"GET THE HELL UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN 20 MINUTES FOR GODS SAKE!" I screamed, I was stressing out about today. It was my interview day for my new job and Jacob and Edward wanted to come along for moral support and to see where I worked.

"Jeez Bells…you have a goddamn loud voice." Jake said dragging himself out of his bedroom.

"Yeah I know…be ready in 20 minutes or else I'm leaving." I said.

"Calm down Bella. You will be fine, I've heard you practising like a gazillion times. Don't fret, you have this thing already." Edward shuffled out of his room looking more together than Jacob but still out of it, his words actually helped me. He always knew what to say.

"Thanks Edward." I threw him a quick smile and then returned to going over the questions and answers in my head.

"Right...ima use the bathroom Eddie. You want to use it first or you won't get any hot water." Jacob asked.

Edward nodded and made his way to get ready. 20 minutes and 3 arguments later we were all ready. "Finally, you boys take longer to get ready that I do."

"It's all Jacob and his stupid gelled hair. I don't get it, I mean gel is just gross." Edward said.

"WHAT?! No its not, how do you expect me to look so awesome all the time? Do you want me to use…hair wax or something" Jake replied shuddering at the idea

"Who you trying to impress eh? What's the difference anyways dude, hair wax…schmair wax. Big deal." Edward muttered. Big mistake.

"What's the difference?! It's only like the worst thing you can put in your hair, oh my god Edward you need to start appreciating hair products. I mean the most I got out of you was your introduction to shampoo!" Jake said.

"Dude I really don't care." Edward said.

"Don't care? Pfft…hair wax…" Jacob murmured turning away from Edward.

"You guys done? We're here now, best behaviour okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Bella." Edward said looking a little ashamed. I saw Jacob throw Edward a disgusted look but I was too nervous to worry about that.

"Oh god…here we go then." I said closing the door to the car and looked up at the tall glass skyscraper.

_(Edward POV)_

"Whoaa! Bells, you work here?! It's like a freaking palace!" Jacob said in awe as we both looked up at the tall glass building towering above us.

"Vogue…" I murmured reading the bright red fancy sign at the top of the sliding glass doors at the entrance. The doorway was constantly opening and closing as well dressed business men and women entered the building. All of which looked extremely glamorous compared to me and Jake.

"Yep…and hopefully I will soon be the junior editor in chief." Bella sighed and made towards the sliding doors, inserting a card at the reception. Sitting behind the desk a very attractive woman around Bella's age flashed me a flirty smile which I returned with an uncomfortable one.

"Morning Bella" she said.

"Morning Reese" She replied. "Can I have two visitors' badges for these two?"

"Sure, just write your names here if you would…and you can add your number too if you wish" She added the last part winking at me.

"Erm..." I coughed.

"Reese my love, but no such luck, every boy who walks in here is gay and these two are no exception." Bella laughed as her face fell.

"Ah well…a girl can hope eh?" she replied. "Have a nice day…Edward and Jacob" She said reading our newly written name tags.

"Yeah you too" Jacob replied I hurried past behind Bella. We got into a fancy looking lift which took us to the 6th floor.

"Here we are then" Bella said as the doors opened to reveal a bustling office space, almost chaotic. Bella was greeted countless times and Jacob and I earned our fair share of looks. Finally we came to an office with a glass door which I assumed was Bella's when she punched in a code and the door swung open.

"Ahh..." She sighed sinking into her leather chair rubbing her forehead. I went to stand behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"Look Bella, you're going to ace this, we know you will. Just relax and do your best babe." I said to her. I looked up to see Jacob send me a withering look.

"Yeah…yeah you're right. Thanks Edward" She said when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Bella said, Leah walked in and I must admit again looking very good. What was with me having a weakness for girls working in the business world? The independence was a major turn on.

"Oh hey guys!" She smiled hugging us all once. "How you doing Bells?" she turned her face anxious.

"I'm good thank you…just nervous as hell." She laughed.

"Okay good…Walter just called, your interviewers have arrived and so has the other candidate. So that's your cue I think" she said.

"Oh my god. Okay…yeah…did you see the other candidate? What did she look like? Did she look older than me? How was she dressed?" Bella rambled.

"Calm Bella honey. Yeah I saw them come in. And erm well…it's more of a '_him' _than a 'her' actually. He was just in a suit, about the same age as you and sexy as hell…but you didn't need to know that." Leah replied.

"A dude? Ah shit man…" she murmured. She stood up, smoothed her skirt and shirt, checked her makeup and took a deep breath. "Well wish me luck then." She said.

"Good luck." We all replied after her.

"Okay…so I'm in charge of you boys for a while now…want a coffee?" Leah asked.

"Yeah sure" Jacob replied. "Then do we get to nose around here?" he asked.

"Sure! I got the say off with Bella in the interview." Leah replied, "I can show you round"

"Awesome!" Jake replied.

_(Jacob POV)_

This was sweet! Surrounded by like a hundred sexy women…this was the life!

"Okay so where next?" Leah asked us.

"How about…ooohh can we see where the big boss works?" I asked.

"Ahh no, that's off limits Jake." Leah replied.

"Awww man…okay well I'm thirsty, so ill go find some water and just wander around for a bit." I replied.

"Okay…don't get into any trouble, I'm going to head back to my desk just in case so you can find me there." She replied.

Edward and I took the lift to the 8th floor, when the doors opened it looked like we had stumbled upon a photo shoot of some kind. Models…even better.

"Can I help you?" We turned to see a short man in a pink suit with small glasses; I thought he was probably an intern of some sort.

"Erm…no sorry we were just having a little look around." Edward said.

"Hmm...Are you meant to be up here?" He asked us.

"Yeah, we were asked to hand over some papers." I replied lying quickly, I wanted to look around. Edward shot me a warning look.

"Alrighty then…be quick the photo shoot is about to start." He replied as we walked away.

"Dude…what the hell?" Edward said.

"Shut up Eddie…it's just a bit of harmless fun!" I said.

"Ohhh why hello there? And who might you be?" A tinkling voice came from in front of us. I looked up to see a beautiful blonde model in a dressing gown flashing me a sexy smile.

"Whoa…hello there beautiful" I replied flirting back obviously. She giggled slightly and I turned to see Edward eyeing her beautiful brunette friend behind her.

"I've not seen you around?" she said.

"No...We're guests actually. I'm Jacob Black, this is Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you" I offered my hand to her which she shook graciously.

"I'm Rosalie…this is Kate." She motioned.

"_Shoot starting in 2 minutes"_

The voice of the director of the shoot interrupted.

"Well that's our cue, but how about your numbers?" Kate asked. I scribbled them down on a piece of paper and handed them over.

"Nice meeting you" I said, Edward still dumbstruck next to me.

"Are you mental? Or just plain stupid? God Jacob, we're meant to be GAY!" He whispered angrily leading me out toward to the lifts again.

"No one's going to find out Edward, jeez lighten up a little" I muttered.

_(Bella POV)_

"Hi my name is Esme, this is Carlisle and Laurent. We'll be your interviewers today. Please take a seat whilst we wait for the other candidate." The glamorous woman said to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I offered my hand to each of them; my palms were sweaty from my nerves. I took a seat, staring at my shoes when I heard the door open a few heavy footsteps sounded.

"Hello, sorry I'm a little late. My name is Emmett McCarthy, it's a pleasure to meet you" said an alluring voice. I looked up to see a tall, buff blonde male standing up next to me in a well cut Armani suit. He turned to me to take his seat, I gasped, and he had a cute boyish face yet chiselled and masculine. Leah was right, he was sexy. He flashed me a smile and sat down next to me, he looked cool and collected as he took a seat.

"So…let's begin then." Esme said.

----

"Hi there…nice to meet you Bella. I've heard a lot about you actually." Emmett came up to me as we both walked out of the interview room.

"Yeah you too." I said relieved the interview was over but even though this guy was insanely good looking I refused to be friendly towards the outsider who could steal my job.

"That wasn't too bad didn't you think?" he said trying to be friendly.

"Yeah I guess…look I'm sorry but I really must get to my office." I replied emphasising the fact I worked here already.

"Oh yeah of course, I'll see you again soon I hope. Good luck" he replied, I turned to see his face, it was genuine. I flashed him a grateful smile and walked away.

"Omigod! How was it?" Leah attacked me as I returned.

"I don't even know…I'm in shock...it was so nerve racking! I think I did well though!" I smiled a little.

"I bet you did amazing, I'm so proud of you Bells!" she replied. "Ooooh how was the other candidate?" she asked.

"Well…he was really nice actually, his name is Emmett and yes he is very attractive, but no fraternising with the enemy." I replied.

"Sexy? Bella, stop talking about me." Jacob laughed as he and Edward came in.

"Bells! How was it?" Edward asked.

"Good thanks…but can we get out of here. I just want to forget about this all." I said.

"Sure…I'll drive!" Jacob shouted. Leah and I grabbed our bags as we headed out.

At the reception Reese said goodbye and we stepped out…thank god I was out of there.

_(Jacob POV)_

"Oh shit…" I said under my breath, as we stepped out I saw Kate and Rosalie leaning against the brick wall. "Edward…keep your head down" I whispered to him motioning in that direction so Bella didn't see.

"Oh crap…I told you Jake." He replied.

"Yeah yeah" I grumbled.

"Jacob? Edward?" I heard that voice again; I groaned ignoring it heading to the car.

"Jake? Edward, do you know those girls?" Bella asked confused. I looked up to see Kate and Rosalie follow us to the car in confusion.

"No...Never seen them." Edward replied quickly.

"Jacob? It's Rosalie…don't you remember us from before?" she asked. I cut her off quickly.

"Errrmm no I'm sorry I don't remember. I think you have us mixed up with someone else." I replied.

"No I don't think so." Kate replied.

"Look, we don't know you so just leave us be, I'm sorry." Edward replied sliding into the car.

"I'm sorry girls, looks like they don't know you." Leah replied looking a little confused herself.

"Yeah…bye!" I said quickly hopping in and gunning the engine.

"Haha…girls these days, some are so desperate they act like they know you. Probably read our name tags or something." Edward said trying to cover it all up.

"Yeah…sure." Leah said, not sounding completely convinced.

"Models eh? And you'd think they would find a man easily." Bella said buying the story.

"Yeahh…anyways...LETS PARTY" I replied speeding down the highway. Phew that was a close one.

**Long enough? To make up for the ****delay I tried to make this as long as possible. I am so sorry again! Please Review or I wont update haha! Love you all xx**


	6. Authors Note

**Wow guys, hi there! It seems like forever since ive been on fanfiction and since ive looked at my stories.**

**But today a wonderful fan of mine **_**true-twihard-96**_** sent me a lovely review that reminded me that I need to finish this story.**

**Unfortunately I have hit a mental block and I haven't yet got any chapters ready for you! But your support means the world to me and I would definitely appreciate some ideas or feedback. And I hope to soon be back with another chapter.**

**I cant even begin to thank you all for being so ridiculously patient and I highly doubt anyone is still reading this but HEY-HO. My fault :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. NO JOKE, YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**x¬¬x**


End file.
